Reasons behind the Worried of Ours
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus bertahan dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak menentu… hingga nanti kami hancur. SasuNaruSasu, ShoAi, OOC, OC, dun like dun read! Special fict for Fujoshi Independence Day. If U dun mind, RnR!


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOC, OCs, _bad words, typo(s),_ _dark theme_. _Don't like don't read_. _**Flamers be gone**_. _Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghadapi kekhawatiran terhadap diri mereka. Special fict for Fujoshi Independence Day 2010.

**OCs:** _Naruto's students:_ **Rika** (rambut abu-abu sebahu, mata hitam, keras kepala); **Hideyoshi** (rambut biru cepak, mata merah, tenang); **Masato** (rambut hitam agak gondrong, mata kuning, cengeng).

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus bertahan dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak menentu,

… hingga nanti kami hancur.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Reasons behind the Worried of Ours**

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Naruto's POV**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit senada dengan kulit buah Kiwi. Statusku adalah _Jounin_ sekaligus salah satu staf pengajar di Sekolah Ninja Konoha. Dulu aku terkenal dengan sifat urakan dan jahilnya, tapi kita tahu, semua berubah. Bermacam kejadian membuatku tumbuh dewasa dan mampu membedakan mana yang harus kulakukan dan mana yang harus kuabaikan. Namun, aku tetaplah diriku. Jika ada yang berlawanan dengan jalan ninjaku, aku pasti menentangnya.

Dan itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang kegagalan Uchiha Sasuke dalam melenyapkan musuh ketika misi kemarin, bukan? Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dengan jelas, dan karena itulah kami memintamu untuk menggantikannya menghabisi musuh yang masih ada. Jika musuh dibiarkan hidup, maka Konoha akan terancam bahaya. Kami memberikanmu perintah ini dan kami harap kau bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik."

_Cih, orang-orang tua ini terlalu berisik!_

"Aku menolak," aku berkata setenang mungkin meskipun dalam hatiku sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa tenang jika kau baru saja mendengar sahabat baikmu diremehkan oleh orang tua yang bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi berada dalam kondisi yang sama denganmu? Bukannya aku meremehkan mereka tapi aku kesal! Aku tidak suka mereka menghina Sasuke!

"Apa maksud dari kata 'aku menolak'? Kau tahu ini adalah misi penting demi kemasyalahatan Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto! Kau tidak boleh menolaknya!" Ku dengar tetua wanita berseru.

Aku mendengus, "Menurut Peraturan dan Tata Tertib Pengajar Sekolah Ninja Konoha, aku berhak menolak misi yang diberikan oleh Konoha jika mengalami suatu keadaan penting. Kukatakan saja, mulai besok hingga lima hari ke depan, aku akan mengajak anak didikku untuk _camping_ di atas gunung perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada mereka sebulan yang lalu. Tidak melanggar janji adalah jalan ninjaku!" Kali ini gantian aku yang berseru.

Dapat kulihat ekspresi para tetua Konoha mengeras. Aku tahu kalau mereka jengkel padaku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Mungkin mereka berpikir aku tidak tahu sopan santun karena berani menolak misi yang mereka berikan—tapi aku memang tak ingin melakukannya kalau itu berarti harus menentang prinsipku.

Di sela-sela keheningan yang terjadi di ruang Hokage, dua orang ANBU datang dengan kilat lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua tetua Konoha tersebut. Secepat mereka datang, pergi pun tak membutuhkan waktu setelah mendapat tanda anggukan dari para tetua.

"Uzumaki Naruto, baru saja ada laporan dari ANBU bahwa salah satu anak didikmu diserang oleh dua bersaudara yang gagal dihabisi oleh Uchiha Sasuke kemarin. Apa setelah mendengar ini kau masih menolaknya?" tanya tetua lelaki, membuatku ganti mengeraskan rahang.

"Kalau itu yang terjadi, aku bersedia."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal POV**

"Rika, kau harus istirahat! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" seru seorang anak lelaki yang berusaha menahan seorang anak perempuan yang bermaksud turun dari ranjang di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Tapi kalau Naruto-_sensei_ tahu aku di sini, bisa-bisa kegiatan besok dibatalkan! Aku tidak mau itu!" protes anak perempuan yang dipanggil Rika.

"Kau baru kena serangan ninja bunyi itu! Kalau kau memaksakan diri, Naruto-_sensei_ malah akan marah!" kali ini seorang anak lelaki lainnya berseru. Wajahnya tampak khawatir ketika melihat Rika meringis kesakitan karena luka di sepanjang lengan kirinya. "Rika…"

Anak lelaki pertama pun menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama, dan raut itu berganti menjadi kesal ketika Rika terjatuh dari ranjang. "Sudah kubilang, _Baka_!" desis Hideyoshi sambil menjitak kepala abu-abu teman satu timnya itu.

"Ri-Rika!" pekik Masato seraya menghampiri Rika yang kepalanya sakit kena jitakan Hideyoshi. Ia pun beralih ke sang pelaku, "Hide-kun, jangan main tangan…" tegurnya pelan—yang malah membuat anak lelaki berambut biru di sampingnya mendecak pelan.

"Masato, kau tidak perlu menangis. Rika nggak akan mati kok hanya gara-gara jitakan kecil seperti tadi!" gerutu Hideyoshi setelah mendapati mata kuning Masato berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku nggak nangis kok!" sanggah Masato yang menghapus jejak airmatanya. _Ya ampun…_

"Yo!" Tiba-tiba suara lain menggema dalam kamar rumah sakit itu. "Kudengar Rika kena serangan mendadak?" Naruto turun dari kusen jendela tempatnya masuk lalu berjalan menghampiri ketiga anak didiknya.

"Naruto-_sensei_!" seru ketiganya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Rika?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Sensei_! Kata Sakura-_nee_ aku sudah boleh pulang kalau lukanya tidak terasa sakit lagi! Jadi, jangan batalkan kegiatan kita besok ya!" ujar Rika sedikit berbohong. Memang benar ia sudah boleh pulang setelah lukanya sembuh, tapi itu baru terjadi seminggu kemudian. Hideyoshi dan Masato yang mengetahui kebenarannya bermaksud mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, namun, guru mereka sudah keburu memotong.

"Tentu saja aku takkan membatalkannya, hanya diundur dua hari saja kok!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Hideyoshi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Alasannya, _Sensei_?"

Tangan kecoklatan sang guru menepuk pelan kepala hitam Masato, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan anak didikku menangis karena mengkhawatirkan luka yang bisa bertambah parah jika Rika memaksakan diri untuk pergi besok?" ujar Naruto mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Masato kembali menghapus airmata yang ternyata belum berhenti juga, "A-aku nggak nangis kok!" sanggahnya lagi. Naruto dan Hideyoshi nyengir kuda sementara Rika tertawa kecil.

"Yah, pokoknya sampai dua hari kemudian, latihan ditiadakan. Kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang itu dengan kegiatan yang kalian inginkan tapi khusus untuk Rika," Naruto menatap anak perempuan berambut abu-abu, "kau harus istirahat total! Mengerti?"

Ketiga anak itu pun mengangguk pertanda mengerti, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sang guru selama dua hari ke depan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kamar Apartemen Naruto_**

"Kudengar kau menerima misi lanjutan dari kegagalanku kemarin, Naruto?"

Naruto baru saja membuka pintu dengan kondisi masih setengah tidur dan langsung mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya lalu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang bertamu itu langsung saja masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu Naruto mempersilakannya masuk. Ia tahu sang Uzumaki sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu.

"Pagi-pagi buta kau datang ke rumahku dan langsung menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu—MENYERUPUT RAMENKU PULA!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang tanpa izin memakan _ramen_ instan yang baru saja ia buat. "Kemana perginya tata krama dan rasa bencimu pada _ramen_, huh?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Itu tidak penting," balas Sasuke cuek sembari meletakkan _cup ramen_ di depannya, "yang penting adalah kau menerima misi lanjutan itu 'kan, _Dobe_? Kenapa?" Mata oniksnya menatap lekat warna safir yang telah bangun sepenuhnya itu.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati sang Uchiha. Ia tempatkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja lalu menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening sang pemuda, "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku mengambil misi lanjutan ini, _Teme_?" tanyanya balik, tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kubilang 'tidak' pun kau akan tetap melakukannya, 'kan?" Sasuke mendorong Naruto sedikit agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Berarti kau memang tidak ingin aku mengambil misi ini, 'kan?" Naruto mundur sembari menghela napas panjang, "Dengar, _Teme_, aku bukan lagi bocah umur 12 tahun yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku berhasil membawamu pulang, ingat?" Pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil seragam _jounin_ untuk misinya hari ini. Dan ketika ia bermaksud memakai seragam itu, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungnya.

"Sasuke?"

Tidak ada balasan dari pemuda yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sang Uzumaki. Hanya suara keheningan yang sama sekali tidak membuat canggung tapi menyembunyikan satu perasaan kecewa. Perasaan yang tengah melanda sang Uchiha selama beberapa hari belakangan. Perasaan yang ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu menyadari dengan jelas.

Setelah Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, ia menyadari bahwa keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu tak bisa lagi menjalani misi dengan sebaiknya. Sasuke sering melakukan kesalahan yang sebenarnya sepele, dan pernah saat mereka menjalani misi bersama, Naruto mendapati pemuda itu terdiam tepat di depan musuh seakan konsentrasinya buyar. Untungnya saat itu musuh memutuskan untuk tidak menyerang sehingga Sasuke tidak terluka.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto adalah: kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti itu? Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

"Naruto…" Suara Sasuke kembali menyadarkan Naruto, "hati-hati pada jurus gabungan mereka. Dua bersaudara ninja bunyi itu menyerap _chakra_ yang bersentuhan langsung dengan anggota tubuh mereka. Kalau mereka berhasil menangkapmu, habis sudah," jelas Sasuke mengenai kemampuan dua ninja yang gagal dihabisinya—juga yang menyerang Rika, anak didik Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang masih disandari sang Uchiha kembali menghela napas panjang, "Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Kau tidak usah khawatir," ucapnya sembari berbalik lalu merengkuh pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku pasti baik-baik saja."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bunyi nyaring kunai yang saling bertabrakan di udara menghiasi pertarungan yang tengah terjadi di hutan Konoha. Jurus dari beberapa elemen pun tercipta dan saling menyerang lawan yang dihadapi, tak membuang kesempatan yang ada. Kemudian, ketika terbuka satu celah, para ninja memanfaatkannya untuk balik menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Naruto, jangan terburu nafsu! Perhatikan gerakan dua orang itu!" Shikamaru berseru pada rekan yang bertarung bersamanya. Tetua Konoha menunjuk pemuda Nara itu sebagai _partner_ sang Uzumaki karena dinilai bahwa ia-lah yang paling dewasa dan mampu mengendalikan Naruto.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_" Lima orang Naruto tercipta, dan empat dari mereka mengeluarkan jurus _Oodama Rasengan_ yang dalam sekejap mata mengenai dua bersaudara yang menjadi sumber masalah. Sayangnya, seperti ucapan Sasuke, pusaran _chakra_ yang dihasilkan Naruto dengan mudah dihisap sehingga luka-luka yang diterima para musuh pulih seketika.

Shikamaru mendecak, "Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kemampuan mereka itu menyerap _chakra_ kita! Kau tidak boleh gegabah!" serunya sembari melakukan segel jutsu miliknya. "_Kagenui no Jutsu!_" Muncullah beribu garis bayangan hitam yang menusuk musuh dari segala arah. Namun, musuh masih tetap tegak berdiri.

"Ckk! _Mendoukusai!_"

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan kata itu, rasanya bosan juga… Apa dia tidak bisa mengucapkan yang lainnya apa? Kalau tidak, lebih baik dia diam saja dan memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan dua orang jelek itu! Ah, rasanya aku seperti sedang menyumpahinya saja… walaupun begitu, sebenarnya pikiranku sama sekali tidak fokus. Entah kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sasuke di saat genting seperti ini! Bodoh sekali!

Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke gagal melenyapkan dua orang itu. Menurutku, dia bisa dengan mudah menggunakan jurus andalannya dan menghabisi mereka dalam satu serangan sekaligus. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya gagal? Apa mungkin _chakra_-nya habis karena diserap oleh mereka? Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tidak sebodoh diriku. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengantisipasi hal itu.

Sekali lagi, kenapa?

Sambil tetap memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban, aku bertarung melawan dua bersaudara yang telah menyerang muridku itu. Kulihat Shikamaru kembali menyarangkan _kagemane_ dan _kagenui_ untuk melumpuhkan gerakan mereka, dan aku tak ambil waktu untuk menyerang dengan pukulan seribu _kagebunshin_. Mereka terdiam di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Aku pun memberi tanda pada Shikamaru untuk menginterogasi mereka.

"Apa yang membuat kalian menyerang penduduk Konoha? Bukankah kalian telah berhasil mencuri gulungan keabadian ciptaan Orochimaru?" sidik Shikamaru, menyebutkan salah satu gulungan terlarang yang berhasil diambil setelah Orochimaru dikalahkan.

"Bocah itu… bocah itu merebutnya kembali! Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merebut informasi kami dengan jurus memuakkan itu; _Mangekyou Sharingan_!" Si bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang berbadan besar itu meraung. Dan aku menangkap satu petunjuk dari apa yang diucapkannya.

Sasuke berhasil merebut kembali gulungan itu, bahkan merebut informasi mereka… berarti dia tidak gagal menjalankan misi, bukan?

"Lalu kalian menyerang seorang anak perempuan yang belum pantas menjadi lawan kalian hanya untuk memancing Sasuke keluar?" aku bertanya dengan nada serendah mungkin, memberitahu mereka bahwa aku mulai marah. Dari sudut mataku, Shikamaru menelan ludah. Sepertinya ia bersiaga jika aku melakukan hal bodoh.

"Anak kecil itu maksudmu? Kami kesal, hanya itu!" Dan belum sempat si sulung brengsek itu tertawa, aku menyarangkan satu pukulan telak di wajahnya—membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Untunglah kemampuan Shikamaru sudah jauh berkembang, jadi ia tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit yang tak perlu.

Kemarahan yang memenuhi dada membuatku menghina Sasuke yang tak bisa mengalahkan mereka. Cecunguk macam mereka seharusnya langsung dihabisi saja, tidak perlu diberi keringanan apa-apa! Aku memang sedang dibawa emosi saat ini karena hal itu, tapi aku lebih emosi lagi mengetahui bahwa aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu! Menyebalkan!

Aku tidak suka Sasuke yang seperti sekarang! Aku tidak suka dirinya yang lemah! Aku tidak suka mengetahui betapa rapuhnya diri itu hingga tak mampu menjalani sesuatu sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya! Bodohkah aku ini? Padahal dia sudah kembali ke Konoha dan seharusnya aku senang dengan fakta itu, namun, aku ingin dia yang dulu! Aku ingin dia yang sepenuh hati memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya tak kalah dari siapapun! Aku ingin dia yang kuat itu! Apa aku sangat bodoh karena mengharapkan segala sesuatunya kembali seperti semula? Selama tujuh tahun aku memendam perasaan menyakitkan itu, apa tidak ada setitik harapan akan terkabulnya harapanku?

Masih berkutat dengan perasaan berkecamuk itu, aku tidak sadar kalau musuh telah berhasil lepas dari kurungan Shikamaru. Mereka mulai menyerang kami dengan intensitas serangan yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Aku pun berusaha mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasi yang hilang. Sayangnya, gerakanku sempat melambat sehingga aku terjatuh karena keseimbangan yang goyah… tidak sempat lagi melihat serangan yang meluncur mulus.

Yang terdengar olehku hanyalah teriakan Shikamaru… sebelum satu rasa sakit kurasakan pada lengan kananku. Kemudian, semua gelap.

Kemarahan membuat _Kyuubi_ mengambil alih tubuhku.

**-.-.-**

Ketika kesadaranku kembali, aku mendapati Shikamaru duduk tenang di sebelahku. Bangkit, aku melihat dua sosok musuh yang kami lawan tadi telah terbaring tak bernyawa. Aku pun sadar bahwa _Kyuubi_ telah membunuh mereka.

"Misi selesai…" Shikamaru berkata pelan, "aku akan melapor pada kantor Hokage. Kau istirahat saja…" tambahnya seraya berdiri lalu melangkah pergi… meninggalkanku yang lagi-lagi terpuruk karena tak bisa mengendalikan siluman dalam tubuhku ketika marah. Sebelum dia berlalu sepenuhnya, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ne, Shika, kalau apa yang dikatakan mereka benar, kenapa para tetua menganggap Sasuke gagal menjalankan misinya?"

Kudengar Shikamaru mendengus, "Kau sadar apa perintah yang diberikan padamu kemarin? Mereka ingin dua orang itu dihabisi. Uchiha hanya mengambil kembali gulungan yang mereka curi tanpa menghabisi mereka. Karena itulah, dia dianggap gagal." Kemudian, dia kembali melangkah bersamaan dengan kalimat yang lain, "Seandainya Hokage-sama tidak harus berkunjung ke negara lain, mungkin kau dan aku tidak akan mendapat misi lanjutan seperti ini, Naruto."

Kupejamkan mataku setelah mendengar hal itu. Hembusan napas berat pun keluar mengiringinya.

_Itukah alasanmu, Sasuke?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar apartemenku. Lampu kunyalakan dan tidak terkejut ketika mendapati sudah ada seseorang yang menempati tempat tidurku. Sasuke selalu begitu semenjak aku berhasil membawanya pulang. Jika aku mendapat misi yang berbeda dengannya, setelah pulang aku pasti mendapati dirinya 'menyambut'ku seperti itu. Rasanya hal itu sudah menjadi ritualnya. Awalnya aku memang kaget setengah mati, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Mungkin itu salah satu caranya menghibur diri.

"Aku pulang," ucapku sebagai balasan. Bisa dibilang hal ini adalah ritualku terhadap sikapnya. Entah kapan aku memulai kebiasaan seperti itu, yang jelas, Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal semacam ini.

"Kau sudah makan, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil mengelus helaian _raven_-nya. Kulihat ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan oniks yang bersinar lelah. Kini aku tahu apa sebabnya.

"Mereka mati?" Sudah menduga pertanyaan ini darinya, aku pun mengangguk.

"_Kyuubi_ menghabisi mereka…" ucapku lirih. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan beban tubuhnya menimpaku. Sasuke memelukku erat, menenggelamkan wajah putihnya pada lekuk leherku.

"Karena itulah… aku tidak menginginkanmu pergi…" ucapnya amat pelan—nyaris tak terdengar. Aku mengerti maksud perkataannya itu. Aku mengerti… dan tidak lagi merasa benci terhadap dirinya yang rapuh seperti ini. Aku tidak lagi merasa benci pada dirinya yang memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya padaku. Tidak lagi karena aku sudah mengerti seutuhnya.

Sasuke takut untuk mengambil nyawa orang lain. Ia takut kembali merusak jiwa seperti yang sering ia lakukan sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Ia takut membunuh—bukan, ia tak mau. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi seseorang yang dingin yang hanya tahu cara membunuh. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan pedihnya kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Karena itu, ia berhenti memfungsikan diri sebagai seseorang yang serupa dengan pembunuh.

Dan ia pun tak ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Berkebalikan dengannya, jika marah, aku berniat menghabisi lawanku sampai tak tersisa. Tepatnya bukan aku yang menghabisinya tapi _Kyuubi_. Entah kapan, _Kyuubi_ mulai dengan mudah menguasai diriku yang sedang ditumpuk kemarahan entah terhadap orang lain atau diri sendiri. Aku mulai merasakan hal itu setelah berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang. Aku marah pada diriku yang walaupun sukses membawanya pulang, aku tak mampu mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu. Sasuke seperti berubah ke arah yang tak kuinginkan. Dan aku benar-benar merasa marah pada diriku karena tak mampu mencegah perubahan itu.

_Kyuubi_ memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Siluman itu memang tidak menyerang Konoha atau desa lain secara liar lagi, tapi dia menggunakan diriku sebagai pelampiasan kebenciannya. Dalam setiap misi yang kujalani, musuh yang seharusnya bisa tetap hidup habis di tanganku. Sekali mereka memancing kemarahanku, _Kyuubi_ akan keluar dan melenyapkannya. Aku seperti mesin pembunuh yang tinggal menunggu kapan panel kontrol rusak lalu aku akan menghancurkan segalanya. Ironis. Aku seperti tak tahu untuk apa lagi aku hidup.

Hanya tinggal menunggu…

Kubalas pelukan Sasuke tak kalah erat namun tetap lembut. Aku butuh pengalihan saat ini. Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tetap mempertahankan diriku sendiri. Aku butuh seseorang yang mengerti diriku… dan aku tahu kepada siapa aku harus mengadu.

Sasuke tidak ingin membunuh siapapun lagi, baik itu musuh sekalipun. Sementara aku selalu dikuasai siluman itu dan membunuh siapapun yang membuatku marah. Kekhawatiran kami berdua sama, dan seperti saling melengkapi, kami menjadikan keberadaan satu sama lain sebagai obat penenang. Kami berdua tahu bahwa kami saling membutuhkan. Yang tidak kami ketahui hanya satu: kapan ini semua akan berakhir. Sasuke tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya akan bertahan tanpa membunuh, aku pun demikian. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dari siluman brengsek itu.

Yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus bertahan dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak menentu,

… hingga nanti kami hancur.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Normal POV**

"Naruto-_sensei_, coba lihat itu!" Rika berseru pada sang guru yang masih berada dalam tenda _camping_. Setelah anak itu sembuh, Tim Naruto akhirnya pergi melaksanakan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya. Bersama dengan Hideyoshi dan Masato, mereka kini berada di puncak gunung perbatasan Konoha dan Suna; mengamati dan memperlajari situasi yang dialami _ronin_. "Di sana ada bekas api unggun, berarti sudah ada yang pernah bermalam di sana, 'kan?" tanya Rika lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah tebing yang bersandingan dengan air terjun di hadapan mereka.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," sahut Hideyoshi sambil melihat tempat yang ditunjuk rekan satu timnya.

"Hebat, Rika! Kau menemukan tempat untuk kita selidiki!" Masato menimpali dengan senang sebelum beralih pada sang guru, "ne, _Sensei_, apa kami boleh turun ke sana?" pintanya dengan mata kuning berbinar.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari tenda melihat ke tempat yang disebutkan lalu mengangguk, "Yosh! Kalian pergi duluan ke sana lalu laporkan analisis kalian padaku!" perintahnya yang langsung membuat ketiga muridnya pergi secepat kilat ke tempat tujuan. Sedikit banyak Naruto bangga pada antusiasme murid-muridnya. Ia bertekad untuk membagi semua ilmu yang dimilikinya hingga nanti akhir tiba.

Hingga nanti tiba saatnya mereka mengakhiri dirinya.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Okeh, Kyou tau _fanfic_ ini jauh dari apa yang sudah pernah Kyou bikin sebelumnya. Kyou juga tau kalo _fanfic_ ini mungkin malah bikin pembaca bingung dan merasa gaje garink gak penting untuk di-_post_. Oleh karena itu, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan Kyou terima dengan senang hati.

_I don't ask for any flames. So don't bother yourself to do._

_Still giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day 2010~_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
